Eguchi Saya
|image = |caption = Eguchi Saya, October 2018 |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 159cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2017-present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = |debutsingle = TBA |join = June 9, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 27th Generation |join1 = March 6, 2017 |graduate1 = July 14, 2018 |days1 = 1 Year, 4 Months, 9 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, CHICA#TETSU, BEYOOOOONDS |blog = |autograph = }} Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of CHICA#TETSU and the combined group BEYOOOOONDS. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei in March 2017. Biography Early Life Eguchi Saya was born on August 1, 2003 in Hyogo, Japan. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Eguchi had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. On September 12, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite!~ alongside Nishida Shiori, Okamura Minami and Nakayama Natsume. 2018 On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Eguchi was chosen alongside Nishida Shiori and Shimakura Rika to join the new group led by Ichioka Reina that would debut later in 2018.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. On October 19, the name of the group led by Ichioka was announced as CHICA#TETSU. It was also announced that it would be part of the combined group BEYOOOOONDS alongside the second group Ame no Mori Kawa Umi and a third group formed by the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. Personal Life Education= When Eguchi joined CHICA#TETSU, she was in her third year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Eguchi's given name, Saya, means "gauze" (紗) and "question mark" (耶). Profile Stats= *'Name:' Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶) *'Birthdate:' *'Birth place:' Hyogo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 159cmSeptember 2018 issue of BOMB gravure magazine. *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2018-06-09: CHICA#TETSU member **2018-10-19: BEYOOOOONDS member (as part of CHICA#TETSU) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member *'BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Member Color:' Daisy *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017–2018) **CHICA#TETSU (2018–present) **BEYOOOOONDS (2018–present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, piano, back bridge *'Hobbies:' Singing songs, playing various instruments *'Favorite Music Genres:' J-pop, Western music *'Favorite Sports:' Tennis, badminton *'Favorite School Subject:' Physical education *'Motto:' Doryoku wa subete no tobira wo hiraku (努力は全ての扉を開く; Effort opens up all doors) *'Favorite Food:' Macaroons, Mont Blanc, buri and hamachi (Japanese amberjack and young Japanese amberjack) *'Favorite Color:' Dark Pink *'Charm Point:' Her long and curled eyelashes *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Are you Happy? *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki AiriBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018) Works Theater *2018 Attack No.1 Internet *2017- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She can do a reverse bridge and the "Love take it all" dance. *She can dance the samba.Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ MC. See Also *Gallery:Eguchi Saya *List:Eguchi Saya Discography Featured In *List:Eguchi Saya Concert & Event Appearances *List:Eguchi Saya Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Profile *CHICA#TETSU Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2003 Births Category:Members from Hyogo Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Blood Type O Category:Leo Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Debuted Eggs Category:CHICA TETSU Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Yellow Member Color